


Old men and arguments (you found a good one Matty)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Stick decides to pop by your and Matts apartment to visit you. Matt storms home when he finds out. A small argument ensues. And a specific secret is shared.





	Old men and arguments (you found a good one Matty)

**Author's Note:**

> I think there’s nearly enough in this series to finish. Don’t worry, I’ve still got a few to post.
> 
> Y’know when you start reading about another Charecter or you rewatch a film and then they replace your favourite. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still be posting daredevil (and I guarantee that Matt will probs be my favourite again) but I think I’m gonna start posting more Avengers or stuff like Baby driver or Jumanji.

A creak from the staircase leading up to the roof shook you from your thoughts. You hurry into the living room to see an elderly blind man fall onto the sofa. “Hi, um can I help you?” You question, slowly moving forward throughout the short sentence. “Ah, you’re Matty’s girlfriend, (Y/N), was it?” The currently anonymous man asked as he placed his cane onto the table. 

“Uh, yeah. How do you know Matt?” You shot back. “I picked him up from the orphanage,” The guy explains. Your mind starts to put the pieces together; What Matts told you about his past, the blindness yet good navigation. “You’re Stick,” you remark, furrowing your brows as you sit opposite him. “That I am” 

The two of you chatted for a while before the thought to text Matt about his arrival even crosses your mind. You just decided to send him a quick text saying, “Stick is at the apartment with me.”

You weren’t expecting him to come crashing through the door not even minutes later. “Matty? Are you okay?” You questioned as he barged in. “What are you doing?” He growled at Stick. “Just checking in,” there was a tone to his voice, almost tormenting. Like he knew something Matt didn’t and he wanted to show it.

“I have to say though Matty, your girly here is a nice one. Who would’ve thought you’d get lucky?” He mocked, moving around him like water. “Stick, get out now. Or do you want me to give you another beating?” He threatened, pointing an authoritative finger at the older man. 

“I’m not going to fight you, Matty. I have all I need now,” he motioned to you, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Get. Out.” It was you that ordered it this time, backing up your boyfriend even though you weren’t quite sure as to what was happening. “But (Y/N/N), we hit it off so nice,” Stick attempted to reason. “Well, I trust Matt more than I trust you so do as he said.” 

“Well alright,” stick sighed as he wondered out, slamming the door harshly behind him. “We need to talk...” Matt said, making your heart start to hammer. “Chill out, it’s nothing like that.” The lawyer reasoned, patting the spot next to him on the sofa where he himself had just sat down. 

“you know Daredevil...?” he started, running a hand through his auburn locks. ”yes..?” you answered hesitantly. ”Well...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
